User blog:Sith Venator/Grand Army of the Republic vs Covenant Empire
Let us start off my Season 2 with a bang! The Grand Army of the Republic, the clone army of the legendary bounty hunter Jango Fett that fought the overwealming forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems' Droid Army and won, vs the Covenant Empire, the alliance of several alien species that almost destroyed humanity in a crusade for there gods. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? Grand Army of the Republic File:RexPhaseII-IGN.jpg|"An army of one man, but the right man for the job." File:Kamino Facility.jpg|"They grow up loyal to the Republic—or they don't grow up at all." File:Captain Ordo.jpg|"They're trained from day one to be more obedient than us." File:CVD ClonePhase1.jpg|"Good guys wear white." File:Clone1 Unleashed.jpg|"The generals command. We implement." File:News ep3 clonetrooper1.jpg|"There's been a rebellion, sir. Don't worry. The situation is under control. I'm sorry, sir. It's time for you to leave." File:Crabdroid bg.jpg|"They'll do their job well, I guarantee that." File:Cody-ssnap.jpg|"Come on, when have I ever let you down?" Loadout Equipment Gallery File:DC-17 pistol.jpg|The DC-17 Hand Blaster File:DC15s2.jpg|The DC-15S Side Arm Blaster File:Dva0516.jpg|The DC-15S Blaster File:Clone Engineer.jpg|Clone Engineer Shotgun File:Forceunleashedevo.jpg|The FA-3 Flachette Launcher File:DC-15a Blaster Rifle.jpg|The DC-15A Blaster Rifle File:Light-Repeater negwt.jpg|The T-21 Light Repeating Blaster File:UtapauShadowTrooperCardArt.jpg|The DC-19 "Stealth" Carbine File:ARC blaster.png|The WESTAR-M5 Blaster Rifle File:DC15x battlefront.jpg|The DC-15X Sniper Rifle File:DC17m sniper2.jpg|The DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System File:V-1 thermal detonator.jpg|The Thermal Detonator File:Vibroblade negwt.jpg|The Vibroknife File:PLX-1 Personal Portable Missile Launcher.jpg|The PLX-1 Portable Missile Launcher File:Z-6.jpg|The Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon File:Quad.jpg|Reciprocating Quad Blaster File:BTX42Flamethrower-Corruption.jpg|The BT X-42 Flamethrower File:Clone Jet Trooper with EMP Launcher.jpg|The Electro Magnetic Pulse Launcher File:LJ-50.jpg|The LJ-50 Concussion Rifle File:Clone Troopers Phase II.jpg|Phase II Clone trooper Armor File:Clonecallouts.jpg|Katarn-class Commando Armor File:ARC trooper TCW.jpg|ARC Trooper Armor File:BARC profile.jpg|The BARC Speeder File:74zSpeederbike-NEGVV.jpg|The 74-Z Speeder Bike File:Swamp Speeder.jpg|The Swamp Speeder File:AT-RT-TCW.jpg|The AT-RT File:SPHA-T.jpg|The SPHA-T File:LAATi1280.jpg|The LAAT/I aka the Republic Gunship File:ATTE-ST.jpg|The AT-TE File:Atathoth.jpg|The AT-AT File:Alpha-3 Nimbus.jpg|The Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighter File:Arc170 pair.jpg|The ARC-170 Starfighter File:AcclamatorII.jpg|The Acclmator II-class Assault Ship File:Venator clonewars.jpg|The Venator-class Star Destroyer Covenant Empire File:Halo Wars Prophet.jpg|San 'Shyuum: "Who would doubt the Prophets? What have they foretold that has not come to pass?" File:Halo Reach Sangheili.png|Sangheili: "On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons... We swore to uphold the Covenant!" File:HReach - Mgalekgolo.png|Mgalekgolo: "They're all scary and angry and they like to smash things..." File:HReach - Minor Jiralhanae.png|Jiralhanae: "Forward, warriors! Take this hill or die upon it!" File:HaloReach - Jackal.png|Kig-yar: "Pecking order is earned via survival instincts alone." File:HReach - Unggoy.png|Unggoy: "When in doubt, flee." File:HaloReach - Drone.png|Yanme'e: "Drones aren't brave; they're just incapable of feeling fear." File:Engineer renderized.png|Huragok: "A sentient labor-saving device with the ability to self-repair and self-replicate. Good with computers." Loadout Equipment Gallery File:PlasmaPistolReach.png|The Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol File:Needler.png|The Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher File:300px-Type-1 Sangheili Energy Sword.png|The Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword File:150px-Type-2 Energy Weapon Hammer Halo Reach.png|The Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer File:H3-BruteMauler-transparent.png|The Type-52 Pistol File:HaloReach-PlasmaRifleSide-transparent.png|The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle File:300px-Spikerifle.png|The Type-25 Carbine File:325px-Type-31 Rifle.png|The Type-31 Rifle File:Bnetcarbine.jpg|The Type-51 Carbine File:Bnetbeamrifle.jpg|The Type-50 Sniper Rifle System File:Focus rifle.png|The Type-52 Special Applications Rifle File:250px-Reach T1 Plas Grenade.png|The Type-1 Antipersonal Grenade File:HR - Energy dagger.png|The Energy Dagger File:Plasmalauncher front.png|The Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive File:T42plasmacannon.png|The Type-42 Directed Energy Support Weapon File:Type-52 Plasma Cannon.jpg|The Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon File:HReach - T33LAAW.png|The Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon File:Brute Halo 3 Shots.jpg|The Type-25 Grenade Launcher File:HReach - Concussion Rifle.png|The Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy File:DeliverHope - SangheiliUltra.png|Sangheili Combat Harness File:H3 E307 Brute.jpg|Jiralhanae Power Armor File:Halo Reach - Unggoy.png|Unggoy Combat Harness File:300px-Halo Reach - Ghost.png|The Ghost File:ChopperH3.png|The Chopper File:Halo2CovSpectre-transparent.png|The Spectre File:Renenantrender.png|The Revenant File:LocustHW.png|The Locust File:Halo Reach Type 26 GSA.png|The Banshee File:WraithH3.png|The Wraith File:HaloReach-Scarab-Angle.png|The Scarab File:Type-27 XMF.png|The Banshee Fighter File:Seraph render.png|The Seraph File:Corvette.jpg|The SVD-class Heavy Corvette File:HR CCS Pro.png|The CCS-class Battlecruiser Notes *Good votes count as a whole vote, bad votes will count as half. *Poll votes will only be counted if there is a tie. *The Mgalekgolo's Assault Cannon is included in the Special category under the Fuel Rod Gun. The Battle Grand Army of the Republic: x2 x4 x3 x5 x5 x2 x7 x7 x10 x10 x9,216 Covenant Empire: x2 x4 x3 x5 x5 x2 x7 x7 x10 x10 x9,216 CL-2553, also known as Striker, sat in his bunk sweating. Striker had just woken up from the worst nightmare he had ever had. His entire platoon had been killed by a group of marines with only him surviving the bloody battle. Then it him a few seconds later, that's what had just happened a few weeks ago. He wiped the sweat off his face with a wet rag before having his door opened suddenly. "CL-2553 you are wanted on the bridge immediatly." stated a Clone commando clad in Katarn armor in the doorway. "I'll get right on it brother." replied Striker who immediatly started getting dressed. It only took Striker half a minute to get his clothes on, another two for the rest of the armor. He walked out the door of his room with his helmet in his arms, he looked down while walking to see his armor covered with damage from the previous battles, the most notable being the gaping hole where his chest plate and shoulder pads connect from the Marine Platoon Leader's combat knife. To Be Finished... Category:Blog posts